


Blow My Brains Out

by Slinky_Writes



Series: Vents [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Established Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Hurt Jack Harkness, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Harkness is Sad, Just Respect That It's A Vent, M/M, Mentioned Gwen Cooper, Mentioned Ianto Jones, Mentioned Owen Harper, Mentioned Tenth Doctor, Mentioned Toshiko Sato, Minor Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, NO DEATH, No Dialogue, Open to Interpretation, POV Jack Harkness, POV Third Person, Sad, Sad Jack Harkness, Song: Blow My Brains Out (Tikkle Me), Tenth Doctor Era, This Can Honestly Have Multiple Meanings, i honestly don't care, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes
Summary: "Sometimes I wishI could lend you my eyesLend you my hipsAnd lend you my thighs" - Blow My Brains Out (Tikkle Me)~My hand slipped oops. My brother has been p mean so I just. Put this together. It's the shortest thing I've ever written.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Team Torchwood, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Vents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885969
Kudos: 5





	Blow My Brains Out

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, please make sure you've read the tags and summary! Proceed with caution. Enjoy! I'm considering more Torchwood stuff.

Captain Jack Harkness was truly something else. His smile alone could brighten a room, and eye contact could make just about anyone fall for him in seconds. His whole physique was sculpted out of the finest clay the universe had to offer, and it was something he cherished.

To the outside world, someone as attractive and courageous as he would have a brain roughly the size of a pea. People like that… what they had in looks they lacked in knowledge, and that was more than obvious.

But Jack wasn’t like that. Sure, the captain had done quite the hefty amount of idiotic things throughout his impossibly long life, but he was incredibly intelligent, no matter what his teammates said when they teased each other.

Teasing each other was something average in Torchwood. Everyone made fun of each other, and it was all in good fun. However, the immortal, much like Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and even Gwen, had bad days. More than people thought, as a matter of fact. But it wasn’t as if he told people. After all, a brave, strong, and heroic captain would always have a dashing smile, flashing it at those in need as they were saved from harm.

Inside, though, held a different story. He desperately wished he could just lend someone else his features, the ones he was teased for most often. His hips, eyes, even his hands. He would evenly divide his sex drive, something he loved about himself. Sure, it sounded gross in his head, but he had that ability to turn anything into a joke, which calmed him down instantly. But he was more than some sexual entity. He was a man, and he was a passionate one at that. He had a boyfriend; Ianto Jones, who cared for him and made sure he never overworked himself, no matter what the circumstances. Ianto was perfect, seeing him for who he was, inside and out. Loving, kind, gorgeous Ianto Jones. A man with no ill intent whatsoever.

Whenever he was hurt, though, he couldn’t help but feel that he should just, somehow, become something else. Something that was like everyone else.

But he had his looks. He would always have them. Literally. He would sometimes look at those men of the outside world. How lucky they were. They were unaware of their surroundings, and they were never bothered by people who didn’t care.

If only Jack could be like that. He was the unlucky one if he was to be completely honest. He knew too much. About the aliens, the way people could look at him, everything. He fought to make a change, of course. That was his job. Every life he saved made a difference. It made a change. Every decision.

But then again, he sometimes had that hope. That hope that the Doctor would come back. That he would convince everyone that everything would be alright, and that’s because it would be. The Doctor always saved the day. Of course, Torchwood was fantastic. His team did everything, and they were amazing at what they did. The best in their fields, actually. But they deserved a break. The Doctor could come back. He knew that as a fact. He could come back and let them all rest. But he didn’t.

Maybe that was expected of the Doctor. He wasn’t one to pay visits to those he didn’t want to see again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write anything, please contact me on Instagram @slinky.cos !!! You can also find me on Tumblr @slinky-does-stuff for requests. :)


End file.
